


i gonna stick by you

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [67]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy, Daemon's 'verse, smoop<br/>( darlin' companion - johnny cash and june carter cash )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i gonna stick by you

Mike never thought of himself a morning person, but lately, early mornings had become his favourite. Miri and Kelsa were heavy weights at the foot of the bed, melping quietly as Kevin and Mike woke, always last out of bed as their humans shuffled through their just-woken bathroom routines. But they always made their way downstairs in time for Kevin to start the coffee as Mike opened the cupboards and tried to decide between cereal and toast for breakfast.

Miri usually ended up snoozing a bit longer, her chin draped over Mike's feet, as Kevin and Mike sat at the table. Mike could always tell how sleepy Kevin was by the perk of Kelsa's ears, just visible over the edge of the table. If she was sitting up straight, ears perked, Kevin was already thinking ahead through his day; if she was leaning against his leg, Kevin was still drowsy.

This morning, Kelsa's ears were peaked, twisting like dishes as she took in the sounds filtering up from the other apartments -- Mike knew Kevin's schedule was hectic today. Mike eased his toes free from under Miri's head and went to deal with the dishes and get a fresh pot brewing. Kevin came up behind him to kiss his neck as Mike put the last dish on the rack to drain. They'd done this so often now no words were needed any more. The four of them moved in easy concert.

Miri stayed in the shower for both of them, twisting between Mike's legs as he sudsed up, hanging back but still close enough to feel the spray when it was Kevin's turn. Kevin laughed as she shook herself dry, betraying Kelsa's dignified sniff.

They kissed again, just inside the doorway. "Have a good day," Mike said, the first words they'd spoken since they'd woken.

Kevin kissed him again, one hand on Mike's hip, one buried in Kelsa's pelt. "You too," he replied between kisses. "Love you."

Mornings were definitely becoming his favourite.


End file.
